


Ang Pagsirit ng Damdaming Malagkit

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Filipino Fic, Fluff, M/M, POV Inanimate Object, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Ang pag-unfold ng isang kwentong pabebeng hinding hindi pinigilan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sa mga magbabasa, para di kayo mabigla, ang prompt ay “Love story na ikinuwento sa POV ng mga tao sa paligid nila, lalo na sa POV ng mga taong nila-love team sila.” Kahit mahaba sana nag-enjoy kayo!  
> 2\. Originally written for Narito Kami 2015. Also posted [here](https://jugjugan.livejournal.com/10784.html).  
> 3\. A bit old, I know, but would still appreciate if you comment after reading! (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

**_Jongin, Junmyeon’s best friend_**  
  
Patulog na ako kasi wala pa yung prof. Or…siguro, wala  _pa_  yung prof. Sana yung una kasi gusto kong matulog. Tinignan ko yung orasan. 7:40am. Five minutes pa bago free-cut. Sana di na siya dumating. First day of classes naman.  
  
Papikit na sana mga mata ko nang biglang may kumatok. Nagising diwa ko. Siyempre inisip ko baka yung prof na yun pero may sumilip na  _bata_. Uh, di ako sure. Mukha siyang bata. Pero naka-ID so estudyante siya. Tapos may naalala ako. Tinitigan ko yung mukha ng kumatok.  
  
“SocSci 11?” Tanong niya run sa pinakamalapit sa pintuan. Sinagot naman siya ng tinanong niya ng “Oo.”  
  
Napa-straight ako ng upo sabay kalabit sa katabi ko. “Junmyeon,” bulong ko. Mabilis ko siyang kinalabit kasi natutulog din siya. “Huy, Junmyeon. Gising dali.”  
  
Halatang nakatulog talaga siya kasi hindi rin agad mabuksan ni Junmyeon yung mga mata niya. Tumingin siya sakin, tila badtrip na ginising ko siya. Okay lang. Matutuwa naman siya.  
  
“Kyungsoo! Dito!”  
  
May narinig akong tumawag sa kaniya. Sabi na si Kyungsoo yun e. Tumingin ako sa gilid, one seat away from Junmyeon. Mukhang friends sila nung tumawag sa kaniya. Napangiti si Kyungsoo at pumasok na siya sa room. Yung kaibigan niya, or I assume kaibigan niya, tina-tap yung seat between him and Junmyeon. Ni-reserve-an na siya, apparently, ng friend niya. Okay, this is gonna be interesting.  
  
Si Junmyeon naman sa tabi ko, medyo expected ko na ang reaction niya. Lumaki mata niya sabay tingin sakin. Then tumingin siya sa gilid niya, sobrang bilis. Di nga niya hinintay na makalapit si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. And then tumingin uli siya sakin.  
  
“Classmate natin siya?” Bulong ni Junmyeon sakin.  
  
“Mukha?” Tumingin ulit ako sa gilid. Komportable nang nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng kaibigan niya—at sa tabi ni Junmyeon. So I assume classmate nga namin siya. Natawa nalang ako.  
  
Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. As a nice friend, siyempre siniko ko ng onti si Junmyeon para lumingon din siya sa tabi niya. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa. Kinilig naman ako. Nag-hi si Junmyeon. Puta ang awkward. Nag-bow lang si Kyungsoo, walang smile. Agad tumingin si Junmyeon sakin ng masama.  
  
Kung nagsasalita lang yung malalaking mata ni Junmyeon siguro sumisigaw na sila ng "Fuck fuck lipat tayo ng upuan! Ng classroom! Ng class! Drop na tayo dali!" Pero siyempre di pwede yun dahil if I remember correctly, ito nalang yung nagiisang open na SocSci 11 class. Also no other vacant seats. No choice si Junmyeon.  
  
Nawala na ang antok ko pero wini-wish ko pa rin na sana di na dumating yung prof. Two minutes nalang bago ang free cut. Kaso masyado ko atang iniisip nabati ko tuloy kasi biglang may pumasok, dumeretso sa teacher's desk, naglapag ng gamit. "Hi class, good morning!"  
  
Ay pakshet.  
  
Nag-intro si prof. And then biglang sabi niya "We'll have activities every week and it'll be done by pairs. Pick a partner. He or she'll be your partner until the end of this course."  
  
Biglang may humawak ng kamay ko. Mahigpit. Sabay sabi ni Junmyeon, "Partner tayo. Wag kang umangal."  
  
Ay panira ng plano. Gusto ko sanang partner yung iba e. Pwedeng yung nasa kaliwa ko or yung kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Tapos partner sila Junmyeon at Kyungsoo. Perfect plan sana. Naunahan lang.  
  
I sigh. "Fine. Okay. Wala naman ako choice."  
  
Ngumiti si Junmyeon. "Thanks!"  
  
Napailing ako habang nagpipigil ng tawa. Katorpehan nga naman.  
  
  
  
  
**_Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's best friend_**  
  
"Bakit ka late?" Tanong ni Baekhyun habang pababa sila ng building. Kakatapos lang ng SoSci class nila.  
  
"Late ako? Wala pa yung prof nung dumating ako," sagot ni Kyungsoo. "And besides dumating ako within the fifteen-minute grace period. So technically di ako late."  
  
Napailing si Baekhyun. "Whatever." Tinawanan siya ni Kyungsoo.  
  
"Uy pero in fair, cute yung katabi mo," sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Nagtaas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. "Is this your new way of saying na cute ka? Kasi katabi kita."  
  
Okay. Natawa ako because may point siya. Napa-flip tuloy ako ng hair. “Well, cute ako. I know. Pero,” pinalo ko nang onti yung braso ni Kyungsoo. “Yung sa kaliwa mo! He looks familiar.”  
  
“Ah! Him,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Ay wow. Kilala niya. “I met him once? Nung registration. Humiram siya ng ballpen sakin because he lost his.”  
  
At siyempre kinilig ako! Kasi gwapo siya at obviously even if I find him gwapo, too, feeling ko bet niya si Kyungsoo. With the way he fidgets nung umupo si Kyungsoo. Oh my god.  
  
“So may moment na kayo?” Siniko ko si Kyungsoo and I catch him smile a bit. Puta ang landi. “What’s his name?”  
  
“Jun...something. Junmyeon? If I remember correc—”  
  
“So you think he’s cute, too, ano?”  
  
Hinampas niya ako ng malakas sa braso. Puta! Ina-ano ko ‘tong buset na ‘to? Kung makapalo akala mo naman hinarass ko pagkatao niya! “Grabe ka! Tinatanong ko lang kung sa tingin mo cute siya! Pero I don’t think I need an answer. Look oh, nagba-blush ka na!”  
  
“Hindi ah!” Obviously magde-deny naman siya. “Pero oo nga. Cute siya. Medyo.”  
  
“Medyo ka diyan! Ay...sorry.” Napalakas ata yung hampas ko sa kaniya kasi halos matumba si Kyungsoo sa sahig. Eh sorry naman! Sabi niya cute daw si Kuya Cute! Cute naman nga talaga kasi pero coming from Kyungsoo, shit. Kinilig ako!  
  
“Friend, I have a feeling he likes you.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Umiling ako. “I swear. I’ll prove it to you.”  
  
Nararamdaman ko nang sasabog na si Kyungsoo at any time pwede niya akong itulak sa hagdan o ipasagasa sa EDSA. So nanahimik na ako. Pero okay na yung alam pala niya yung name saka may moment na sila. Yes, answered prayers for my best friend. Sana magka-boyfriend na siya this year, please!  
  
  
  
  
**_Jongdae, SocSci 11 classmate_**  
  
Napa-aga ako ng pasok. May thirty minutes pa bago yung class. Hay. Sana itinulog ko pala pa muna yung extra oras na super agang gising ko. But then ayoko ring ma-stuck sa traffic. Kainis bakit ba kasi ang aga ng class na ‘to? Wala naman ako choice din.  
  
_From: Minseokkie  
To: Me  
Message: Babe, diyan ka na? Papunta palang ako. Sorry. :(_  
  
Okay so I expected this na. Alam ko namang hirap gumising to ng maaga. Buti nalang nagdo-dorm siya within campus lang. Makakatikim to ng paggalit sakin kapag na-late.  
  
_From: Me  
To: Minseokkie  
Message: Oo. Ayos lang. Sobrang aga ko nga e. Wag kang male-late! Lagot ka sakin pag late ka._  
  
Mga five minutes later, may dumating. Ah, I know him. Siya yung nasa harapan ko nakaupo. Tapos katabi niya yung antukin na friend niya. Tapos...katabi rin niya yung isang mukhang bata na malaki mata. Anyway, wow, ang aga rin niya ah. Siguro di niya alam na classmate niya ako kasi medyo malayo yung inupuan niya tapos di niya ako binati. Oh well, ayos lang.  
  
_From: Minseokkie  
To: Me  
Message: Promise! Di ako male-late! Pag di ako na-late dapat may kiss ako ah! Mwah!_  
  
Napa-iling nalang ako. Ang cheesy lang.  
  
Pagka-tingin ko sa gilid ko, dumating na rin yung mukhang bata. Si Kyung...Kyung-something. Di ko maalala. Wait. Wait. May naalala ako. Oh my god. Oo, si kuya na unang dumating, siya yung mukhang nagpa-panic nung dumating si kuya Kyung-something. Crush niya ata! Am I gonna witness awkward puppy love early this morning? Okay. Kalma lang Jongdae. Ship silently.  
  
So ayan na si kuya Kyung-something. Napatingin si kuya…ano ba magandang nickname para sa kaniya? Hmm. Kuya mestizo. Kasi ang puti niya e. Okay so napatingin si kuya mestizo kay kuya Kyung-something. Ngumiti si kuya mestizo  _awkwardly_. Tapos nag-bow sa kaniya si kuya Kyung-something. Oh my god wait, wait, wait! Bakit...bakit lumalayo si kuya Kyung-something? No! Tumabi ka kay kuya mestizo!  
  
Bakit ganun? Sobrang awkward nila. Nakaupo si kuya mestizo sa isang dulo ng bench. Tapos si kuya Kyung-something nasa kabilang dulo naman. Uh, uso magusap. Uso rin magpakilala.  
  
Wait, ayan. Baka maga-attempt na si kuya mestizo. Sumisilip kay kuya Kyung-something. No, no. Don’t look at your book! Ano ba 'yan! Yung totoo kuya. Binabasa mo ba talaga yan o drama lang para di kausapin si kuya Kyung-something?  
  
Ayan dumating na yung ibang classmate natin. Wala na kuya mestizo. Masisira na yung moment niyo. You missed your chance. Kainis. Pero tuloy pa rin siya sa sulyap. Sige sulyap lang ng sulyap. May mararating ka riyan.  
  
“Huy."  
  
Nagulat ako. Pagkalingon ko, si Minseok lang pala. Lumapit siya tapos bigla niya akong kiniss.  
  
"Di ako late. I deserve that," sabi niya. Natawa nalang ako. Tumingin ako sa relos ko. Oo nga, fifteen minutes before start of class. Nice. Okay lang yung kiss then. Kinilig din naman ako.  
  
"Sino sinisilip mo?" Curious na tinanong ako ni Minseok. Tumabi siya sakin sabay hawak ng kamay ko sabay kiss naman dun. Wait lang ha? Medyo natutuwa pa ako kasi naman bakit ganito 'tong boyfriend ko?  
  
"Anong meron? May kasalanan ka ba?"  
  
Tinignan ako ni Minseok na parang may malaki akong kulangot sa pisngi. "Wala? Namiss lang kita. Bawal ko ba ma-miss baby ko?"  
  
Oh god! Ang cheesy! Whatever. Pero keri. Sabi ko nga kinikilig pa rin ako. Anyway, "Okay. Tinitignan ko yung classmate natin. Si ano, Kyung-something? Saka yung isa run sa dulo. Yung kuyang maputi?"  
  
Tumingin si Minseok sa direction ng mata ko. "Ah. Si Kyungsoo? Debater yun. Tapos yung maputing sinasabi mo, si Junmyeon. Member yun ng Math Club pero BA."  
  
Napataas ako ng kilay. "Kilala mo sila?"  
  
Napangiti siya. "Kilala ko sila. Pero di nila ako kilala. Friends of friends, ganun. Bakit, ano meron sa kanila?"  
  
"Wala naman. Feeling ko lang bagay sila," sagot ko. Well, totoo naman. Feeling ko naman talaga bagay sila.  
  
Natahimik lang siya. Wow parang ang lalim ng iniisip. Maya-maya, nakatingin na rin siya run kina Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. Yes, evaluate. Sabihin mo sakin na tama ako, na bagay nga sila.  
  
"Hmm, mas bagay pa rin tayo," sabi ni Minseok. Tapos kinurot-kurot niya ako! Ay bwiset! Teka nakikiliti ako!  
  
"Nakakainis ka!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ay puta.  
  
  
  
  
**_Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's best friend_**  
  
Pagkaupo ko, tinignan ko agad si Kyungsoo. Then of course tumingin siya sakin. I wiggle my brows and then hinampas niya ulit ako. Punyeta 'to.  
  
"What now?" Tanong niya sakin.  
  
"Wala lang. I saw you two kanina. Bakit ka lumalayo sa kaniya?" Yeah. Saw them sa bench just outside the room. Nasa magkabilang dulo sila ng upuan. Sobrang obvious. Wala pa naman si Junmyeon sa seat niya so we could talk freely about him I guess.  
  
"Because it's awkward?"  
  
"Because it's awkward," ginaya ko siya tapos hahampasin niya ulit ako buti nakaiwas agad. "You mean, 'Because he's so cute nasha-shy ako!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
May ten minutes pa bago dumating yung prof. And sa past two classes so far, late siya so I assume darating siya in twenty minutes. "Anyway, nabasa mo ba yung chapter—"  
  
"Hold on, magsi-CR lang ako." Biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo. Okay fine. Sinundan ko siya ng tingin and then suddenly pagkabukas niya ng pinto, papasok naman si Junmyeon. Oh my god.  
  
Nag...ka...bungguan...sila! Oh shit. Di naman bongga. Konting body bump lang but shit that's like the closest to skinship so far! Narinig kong nag-sorry sila to each other. Napa-kagat ako ng labi kasi nagpipigil ako ng tawa at kilig.  
  
Kinuha ko agad yung phone ko and tinext Kyungsoo.  
  
_From: Me  
To: Kyungsoo  
Message: I saw that! Wink wonk. Hehe._  
  
Nag-reply siya agad.  
  
_From: Kyungsoo  
To: Me  
Message: So what?_  
  
So what? Nope.  
  
_From: Me  
To: Kyungsoo  
Message: Does he smell good? Like you know, some expensive perfume._  
  
Then he answers.  
  
_From: Kyungsoo  
To: Me  
Message: Let me pee in peace._  
  
Okay I gotta tease him a lot later. Definitely.  
  
  
  
  
**_Minseok, Jongdae's boyfriend_**  
  
Okay tambay muna while waiting for baby. Tumingin ako sa orasan: twenty-two minutes pa before matapos class niya. And then uwian na! I plan to bring him sa dorm later e. Kasi wala si roommate. Yown. Na-excite tuloy ako. Ang tagal na kaya ng last namin! Mga...three days ago.  
  
So sa lobby ako nakaupo ngayon. I looked around baka may kakilala ako na pwedeng kausapin. Or somebody familiar na pwedeng i-observe. Then napansin ko na sa other side of the lobby meron ngang somebody familiar! Andun si Junmyeon. So he's reading something again like nung nakita ko siya the other day outside our SocSci room, mukhang photocopy ng readings. Makapal e. Grabe. Ang GC naman but then he looks like he's the type so keri. But then patingin-tingin din siya sa paligid—sa stairs, sa entrance, sa exit. I assume may hinihintay din siya. Hmm. Baka si Jongin.  
  
Anyway, naalala ko yung sinabi ni Jongdae. Na feeling niya this Junmyeon likes Kyungsoo. May thing kaya nga ‘tong si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo?  
  
And oh! Oh! Speaking of the devil parating si Kyungsoo! Amazing. Pero may kasama siya and I think I know him, too. Si...Baekpyo? Baekhyo? Baek...uh, something. Basta Baek yung start ng name niya. I know he's from the Debate Circle din. So ayun nga. Si Baek-whatever. They're going down the stairs and then suddenly he holds Kyungsoo sa arms. Tapos his eyes drops kay Junmyeon. Then suddenly nina-nudge niya si Kyungsoo while grinning, parang nanga-asar. Okay base sa nakikita ko, I can deduce na mukhang tama nga yung feeling ni Jongdae about his SocSci ship.  
  
Mukhang palabas ng hall yung sina Kyungsoo. If tama ang hula ko then madaraanan nga nila si Junmyeon. Okay, I gotta see their reactions. This is gon'be interesting.  
  
Apparently hindi lang sila Baek ang nakapansin kay Junmyeon. Nahuli ko si Junmyeon na tumingin din kina Kyungsoo. Then when he sees them, bigla ulit siyang tumingin sa readings niya. And then he starts jogging his right leg while randomly flipping the papers. Ay bakit ninerbyos? Shet. That's a very obvious reaction. Natawa naman ako.  
  
"Hi Junmyeon!" Narinig kong bumati si Baek pagkaraan nila sa kaniya. Inangat ni Junmyeon yung ulo niya tapos he stutters. Nag-hello siya kay Baek. And then tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo...uh, di nagsalita si Kyungsoo. Pero ngumiti siya! Tapos nag-bow. Tapos nag-bow din si Junmyeon.  
  
Then the two continue walking out of the hall.  
  
Wait. Wait. Wait. Walang salita? Ganun? Ngiti-ngiti lang? Putek pa-demure? Ugh. Nakalabas na sina Kyungsoo. Ayun na. Wala na tapos na yung moment nang walang significant development? As in hi-hello-bow. Ang corny ah? Di lang man nagkamustahan.  
  
Grabe. Buti nalang ako nakakita nito kasi kung andito si Jongdae, nako baka nafrustrate na yun at mawala pa sa mood. Okay na yun. I'll kwento after ng special intimate moments namin.  
  
  
  
  
**_Jongin, Junmyeon’s best friend_**  
  
“So kumusta ka na?” Tanong ko kay Junmyeon. Naka-upo siya sa kama ko habang nasa may kainan ako, kaharap laptop. Kararating lang niya kani-kanina. Bored daw siya sa dorm kaya ayan nag-crash sa kwarto ko. Pero wala rin naman siya ginagawa rito. Nakatunganga lang. He doesn't make sense sometimes.  
  
“Bakit mo ako kinu-kumusta?”  
  
Tumigil ako sa pag-scroll down ko sa Facebook. Then I look at him. Okay so di niya na-get tanong ko. “Kumusta ka na?" I repeated. "I mean, buhay ka pa ba? Three weeks mo nang katabi si Kyungsoo and I'm pretty sure sumasabog na ang feels mo. Don’t tell me di pa kayo naguusap?”  
  
Taunting success. Nag-blush siya agad! He's very obvious kapag may gusto talaga siya. Shet I still remember nung una niyang kinuwento sakin na sobrang cute daw yung nagpahiram sa kaniya ng ballpen nung registration. Tapos he told me pa na looked at his name pa run sa registration form. "Do Kyungsoo," sabi niya nun. Then we searched for him sa Facebook. Ayan. Good thing I'm good at SNS stalking.  
  
Anyway, ayun nga. Ang pula bigla ni Junmyeon. Sobrang halata kasi ang puti niya e.  
  
“Bakit sobrang big deal sayo? Wala lang yun! Crush lang.” Sabi niya. Weh, maniwala naman ako.  
  
Tinawanan ko siya actually. “Alam mo Junmyeon, sa crush nagsisimula yang ganyan. Maya-maya, in love ka na. The next thing you know, you want him na. First you want to hug him. Then you want to be with him. Then you want him in your bed na rin. And you can get a little frustrated pa. Tell me, naisip mo na ba siyang...you know like,” tapos I stood up and nag-hip thrust ako. Nag-mental fist pump ako nang lumaki yung mata niya. Na-skandalo ata. Swear, inaasar ko lang talaga siya.  
  
“Puta ang bastos mo talaga! Ganiyan ka ba kay Sehun bago naging kayo?”  
  
Well, actually. Ganun din naman si Sehun sakin but then who cares? We’re teenagers with raging hormones. And he doesn't need to know if ganun ako kay Sehun before. “Who knows? Tanong mo siya,” I say with a wink.  
  
“Di naman ako ganiyan kay Kyungsoo, ‘no!” Psh. Ang defensive. Okay fine, fine. Sige. Sorry na. Mukhang di pa appropriate yung ganiyan since mukha pa talagang totoy si Kyungsoo. He looks like he only deserves to get candies and chocolates and maybe an intro to kink cakes.  
  
“Wala pa ba talagang progress?”  
  
“Uh, nagi-greet naman na siya ng ‘Hi’ saka ‘Hello’ pag nakikita niya ako,” sabi niya. Then tinitigan ko siya. Di pwedeng yun lang yung kwento. Pero di na siya nagsalita ulit. Naghintay pa ako. Wala na talaga. Bwiset.  
  
“So yun na yon? Progress na tawag dun?” Oo. Frustrated ako. “Come on, Junmyeon. You can do better than hello!”  
  
"That's progress! Dati puro bow lang siya ng bow!"  
  
"Maybe he's just trying to look at your dick."  
  
“Alam mo,” biglang tumayo si Junmyeon. “Babalik nalang ako sa kwarto ko.”  
  
Ay ay ay? So may ganiyang drama na siya. Lumalayas na. “Okay go ahead! Nagpa-deliver pa naman ako ng Jollibee.”  
  
“Joke lang sabi ko nga dito muna ako.”  
  
When he sits back down, bigla kong tinanong. “Sa tingin mo si Kyungsoo. Moaner o groaner?”  
  
Bigla siyang kumuha ng unan sa likod niya. Pakshet! Puta bakit kapag siya yung nagbabato ng unan masakit?  
  
  
  
  
**_Taeyong, Social Science department student assistant_**  
  
Inaantok ako. Lagpas ala-una na. Kakatapos ko lang kumain at ang sarap mahiga sa kama. Shet ang buhay baboy ano? Bakit ba kasi ang sarap matulog pagkatapos kumain?  
  
Dahil inaantok ako at wala pa yung mga prof, naisip ko mag-nap muna. Ten minutes lang. Or fifteen. Pambawi. Okay na, nilinis ko na yung desk ko para makatulong nang biglang bumukas yung pinto. Ayan nagising na diwa ko. Nagulat ako e.  
  
Akala ko prof. Pero hindi. Student pala.  
  
“Hello!” I say. Kunwari di ako inaantok. Ah, kilala ko ‘to. Second year yung...PolSci na member ng Math Club. Labo rin e 'no? Si...Kuya Junmyeon?  
  
“Nandiyan ba si Sir Kim? Uh, SocSci 11 prof,” sabi niya habang nakatingin sa desk ni Sir Kim from the waiting area. Napansin niya na wala so I suppose he's expecting a negative answer na rin.  
  
“Ah,” tumayo ako and then I check yung orasan. May fifteen minutes pa. 1:30 siya usually dumarating kapag late lunch.  
  
“Naglate lunch kasi sila e, kuya. Uh mga 1:30 siguro babalik na siya,” sagot ko.  
  
Tumango siya. “Okay. Uh, hintayin ko nalang siya. Okay lang?”  
  
“Okay lang. Take a seat.” Di naman bawal saka may waiting area naman dito sa department so go lang. Babalik na sana ako sa pagkakaupo nang biglang bumukas ulit yung pintuan. Baka prof. But then student ulit yung nagpakita.  
  
“Yes?” Tanong ko. Ah! Siya yung taga Debate Circle! I know him. Si Kuya Kyungsoo.  
  
Tumingin siya sakin, yung usual na malaking mata niya. Nakakatuwa. Ang cute parang owl. He notices Kuya Junmyeon kasi bigla siyang napatingin dun sa sofa. Narinig ko siya na nag-“Oh!” Binati naman siya ng “Hello” ni Kuya Junmyeon pero parang gulat na gulat naman si kuya?  
  
“Ah, si Sir Kim? SocSci 11. Andiyan siya?” Tanong sakin ni Kuya Kyungsoo. Oh, so pareho sila ng hinahanap ni Kuya Junmyeon. And same prof? So classmates sila, I...think? Magkakilala sila e.  
  
“He’ll be back ng 1:30. Hinihintay rin siya ni kuya,” I pointed at Kuya Junmyeon. Surprised pa rin yung hitsura niya which I kind of think is a bit weird?  
  
Tumingin si Kuya Kyungsoo kay Kuya Junmyeon. Then ngumiti si kuya. Ang stiff ng smile niya. Ang awkward. Anong meron?  
  
“S...sige, hintayin ko nalang,” sagot ni Kuya Kyungsoo. Agad umusog sa side si Kuya Junmyeon tapos umupo si Kyungsoo sa vacant space. Medyo maliit yung sofa so di naman talaga sila malayo sa isa’t isa. But it seems na Kuya Junmyeon—nope, both of them are trying to...distance themselves from each other? Okay.  
  
Umupo na ako pero from my seat kita ko pa rin silang dalawa. Bakit di sila naguusap? Si Kuya Junmyeon, nagja-jog ng leg niya bigla tapos nakatingin lang sa itaas. Si Kuya Kyungsoo naman ini-scan na yung magazines sa side table. Hmm. Napapaisip ako ah.  
  
"Hello ulit," narinig kong sabi ni Kuya Junmyeon. Napangisi si Kuya Kyungsoo.  
  
"Hi," sagot ni Kuya Kyungsoo. Gusto ko na takpan yung tenga ko kasi swear ang awkward!  
  
"Uh, mag...magtatanong ka rin ba about dun sa project?" Tanong ni Kuya Junmyeon. He sounded nervous.  
  
Nag-nod si Kuya Kyungsoo. "Ah, hindi. Yung tungkol sa essay yung tatanong ko."  
  
Tumango-tango si Kuya Junmyeon. Then I saw him na kumagat labi. At teka...he's blushing? Wait pramis. Namumula siya! Di kaya...  
  
Tapos...si Kuya Kyungsoo nakangiti lang. Aah. I sense something here ah. And I like it. Okay continue.  
  
"May class ka pa ba?" Tanong ni Kuya Junmyeon.  
  
"Uh, mamaya pang three."  
  
"Ah. Okay."  
  
"Ikaw?"  
  
"Wala na."  
  
Hindi sila ulit nag-usap after that. Back to awkward atmosphere. Gusto ko mag-interfere kaso ayoko naman isipin nila pakialamero ako. Di bale if kaya nilang masikmura yung tension edi go. Five minutes nalang naman babalik na si Sir Kim.  
  
At biglang bumukas yung pinto ulit. Ay napa-aga ang dating nila! Si Sir Kim, Sir Choi, Ma'am Im. Oh, ayan na hinahanap nila.  
  
"O, kayong dalawa," bati ni Sir Kim nang makita niya sina Kuya Junmyeon at Kuya Kyungsoo.  
  
"Sir," sabay nilang sabi while standing up. Nagkatinginan sila tapos nagkahiyaan. Putek! Ang cliche pero kinilig ako.  
  
"Matanong lang," biglang sabi ni Sir Kim while looking at them. He points his index sa dalawa habang nakapamewang. Medyo nanlaki ulit mata ni Kuya Kyungsoo tapos mahinang nagtanong si Kuya Junmyeon. "Ano po yun?"  
  
"Curious lang. Kayo ba?"  
  
Biglang namula yung tenga nila pareho! As in swear ang bilis! Like right after the question auto-response nila yung pamumula. Tapos natawa si Kuya Junmyeon. Napailing naman bigla si Kyungsoo.  
  
"Hindi pa!"  
  
"Hindi po!"  
  
Shet! Wait! Sino yung nagsabi ng "Hindi pa"? Boses ni Kuya Junmyeon ata! Oh my god.  
  
" _Po_ , I mean," biglang bawi niya. Ayun naman. Huli ka na namin, kuya! Di ko napigilang tumawa. Napatingin tuloy sila sakin. Oops! Sorry. Pero kasi!  
  
May meaning yung ngiti ni Sir Kim. Of course get niya yun. Alam na pero di na niya pinatulan. He shakes his head though. "Oh sige never mind. Ano yun? Bakit kayo nandito?"  
  
"Ah mauna ka na," sabi ni Kuya Junmyeon, nakayuko at mukhang hiyang hiya pa rin.  
  
"Hindi. Okay lang. Ikaw na. Una ka namang dumating," sabi ni Kuya Kyungsoo.  
  
"Jusko ganito na ba landian ng kabataan ngayon?" Natawa ako sa sinabi ni Sir Kim! Oh my god!  
  
"S...sige, ako na po muna," biglang sagot ni Kuya Junmyeon. Nag-bow siya kay Kuya Kyungsoo tapos sumunod na sa desk ni Sir Kim.  
  
Nagkatinginan kami ni Kuya Kyungsoo. Mapula pa rin yung cheeks niya tapos parang nagpipigil ng ngiti. Nginitian ko siya then umupo na siya. Bakit pakiramdam ko may long-time suppressed feelings 'tong dalawang 'to?  
  
  
  
  
**_Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's best friend_**  
  
May bagong stall sa caf so niyaya ko si Kyungsoo na doon kumain ngayon. Kahit ngayon lang. Gusto ko lang ma-try. Sisig kasi e.  
  
Medyo maraming tao nung nakarating kami sa stall. Not surprised. Bago e so dudumugin on its first few days. Buti nalang good mood si Kyungsoo ngayon kaya he said okay na pumila kami. This is kind of surprising knowing na moody si Kyungsoo. Parang laging may hormonal imbalance.  
  
Mabilis naman yung pag-serve ng food so in ten minutes nakuha na namin yung orders namin. And Kyungsoo saved us a table na so no problem sa paghanap ng mauupuan. "Here," I said pagkabigay ko ng order ni Kyungsoo.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Di pa kami nakakapagusap talaga ulit when I saw Junmyeon and Jongin, parang naghahanap ng mau-upuan. Di ko sinabi kay Kyungsoo agad but he seems to notice when he throws wide eyes at me. So I grin.  
  
"Mukhang malaki yung table natin," I tell him tapos halatang nag-panic si Kyungsoo. I can't stop myself from smiling.  
  
"No Baekhyun," sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Don't. We're awkward."  
  
I raise a brow, still smiling. "Alam mo, the more you expose yourselves to each other mawawala yang awkwardness niyo na 'yan. I should call them."  
  
"Baekhyun! Don’t!"  
  
"Jongin!!"  
  
Too late bro. Tinaas ko yung kamay ko and I wave at them. They see me and Jongin waves back. Medyo malayo sila so instead of yelling at them I just gesture na may two vacant seats sa table namin. Jongin nods and he looks at Junmyeon who...seems to have the same panic on his face as Kyungsoo does. Then Jongin gives me a thumbs up. Okay! First mission accomplished.  
  
“Oh god I hate you!” Kyungsoo says. Weh. Kunwari pa ‘to.  
  
“I’m doing this for you. And your heart,” sabi ko sa kaniya. I pat him on the shoulder and he swats it. Arte much?  
  
“Kakain na ako! Tapos aalis.”  
  
Whatever Kyungsoo. Papalapit na sila and I keep wiggling my brows. "Diyan siya sa tabi mo ah?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hi!" Bati ni Jongin with a smile. Junmyeon mutters a shy "Hi" rin and he looks at Kyungsoo. Sinipa ko si Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng mesa.  
  
"Hello," Kyungsoo greets. Yan very good.  
  
"Kunin niyo na 'tong seats. If...you don't mind having lunch with us," sabi ko sa dalawa. Junmyeon remains silent so Jongin answers.  
  
"Sure! Thanks ah," sabi ni Jongin. Mukhang pareho ang aming wavelengths nang umupo siya sa tabi ko. So naiwang bakante yung seat next to Kyungsoo. Yes! Thanks a lot Jongin!  
  
"Can I?" Tanong ni Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo. Ganito ba talaga kabilis mag-blush si Junmyeon kasi swear to god namumula siya.  
  
Kyungsoo just nods at him and Junmyeon shyly takes his seat. Ay puta magsalita naman kayo! Pwede talaga magusap.  
  
Suddenly Jongin starts talking to me. As in ako lang kinakausap niya. Akala ko he's flirting with me then I realize oo nga pala we have a plan. Sorry naman medyo assumero. Di ko naman matatanggi na cute din naman ako. Although Jongin looks like he's taken na e. He has this ring with a small "S" on it. Baka from a special someone. Anyway, well this is good. At least Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are left to each other na. No choice pero sila talaga maguusap.  
  
"You don't like onions?" Junmyeon asks. Ah, yes. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng onions. Tinatabi niya at least half of the onions sa sisig. But nope Baekhyun. Shut up. Hindi ikaw ang sasagot para sa kaniya.  
  
Kyungsoo nods. "Medyo. I don't hate it though. Ayoko lang ng maraming onions sa sisig," he explains. Ayan very good! Usap pa. Go!  
  
"Ah. I see," Junmyeon says. "Same."  
  
Kyungsoo looks at Junmyeon's plate. I do, too. Halos wala nga atang onions sa plato niya. Ooh, cute. Small things you learn from little conversations.  
  
"Pero masarap. Yung...sisig nila," habol ni Junmyeon. Ay nako! Junmyeon sabihin mo na ring masarap si Kyungsoo!  
  
Then suddenly inubo si Kyungsoo. Shit, I realize nakalimutan naming bumili ng drinks! Nasamid ba siya? Nabilaukan? Or kumati lang yung lalamunan?  
  
Junmyeon looks worried. Then bigla niyang in-offer yung bottled juice niya kay Kyungsoo! Oh my god! Oh my god. "Here. Drink."  
  
Kyungsoo looks apologetic pero parang di na siya makahinga so he takes the bottle and drinks from it. Ah! Yes! Inom pa! Indirect kiss pa!  
  
Halos kalahati yung nabawas sa bote bago nahimasmasan si Kyungsoo. He returns the bottle kay Junmyeon tapos nahihiya pa amputa! Namumula buset. Siguro alam niya yung iniisip ko. "S-sorry. Thank you."  
  
"It's okay," sagot ni Junmyeon. Nice. Nice. I like what is happening. Hmm. Gotta ask how the bottle tastes like mamaya. He should taste at least a tinge of Junmyeon from that bottle. Kinikilig ako oh my god.  
  
  
  
  
**_Ate Guard, Student Center_**  
  
Bigla bigla naman 'tong ulan na 'to! Kanina lang ang tirik ng araw tapos ngayon kung makabuhos akala mo naman di na ulit pwedeng umulan. Ano yan weather, may pinagdaraanan ka ba? Hay. Buti nalang uwian na kanina pa. Kung may estudyante mang nandito, yun nalang yung mga nasa orgs na nago-overtime.  
  
Tulad nung isa run sa bungad ng building. Kilala ko 'to e. Sa mukha, di sa pangalan. Yung gwapong mistiso. Taga-Math Club ata. Ay kawawang pogi. Di makaalis. Malakas yung ulan e. Bakit di nalang siya bumalik sa office ng org nila? At least dun di siya mababasa kesa naman nakasilong siya at nakatayo. Fifteen minutes nang umuulan e.  
  
Hmm. Wala rin naman ako magawa so sige tignan natin kung ano mangyayari rito kay kuya pogi.  
  
Ten minutes na, di pa rin humihina yung ulan. Uy, kuya wait! Bakit mo sinusuot yung jacket? Pati hood? Ay wag ka susugod! Pramis mababasa ka rin kahit ano gawin mo. Ang lakas ng ulan o!  
  
Ay ayan! May dumating. Baka pwede ka makisabay. Ah, teka mukhang magkakilala naman kayo. Nagbatian e. Hi daw. Hello tong si isa. Pero mukhang casual lang. Or...nagkakahiyaan? Anyway, since may payong tong bagong dumating. Uy, share mo naman payong sa isa. Kawawa naman. Taeng tae na umalis tong si pogi o.  
  
Ay...ay...ay umalis agad? Grabe...di lang man pinasilong sa payong. Pero...sabagay, baka ibang direksyon tong si bata. Baka maiwan lang sa kalsada si pogi.  
  
Oh well. May payong naman ako rito kaso di ko naman pwede ipahiram kay kuya. Ako naman mawawalan. Ay wait, teka—may plot twist! Bumalik si kuya bata! Tapos kinausap si kuya pogi. Baka tinatanong kung saan ang uwi ni kuya. Uuy share a payong! Baka pwede naman. Sige na kuya bata. Sayang naman. Moment din yan with kuya pogi!  
  
Jusko. Nu ba self? Sa tanda mong 'to naggaganyan ka pa sa mga bata.  
  
Ay tumayo na si kuya pogi tapos—oh my. Sumilong na siya kasama si kuya bata! Wow. Ang cute nila tignan! Parang tunay lang! Kaso medyo maliit yung payong. Pero okay na yan! Kesa naman mabasa kayo pareho! Saka importante...natuwa ako sa moment niyo. Ayan na sila. Dadaan na sa'kin.  
  
"Ingat kayo!" Sabi ko. All smiles. Uh, weird ba yun na nginitian ko sila? Siguro? Kasi medyo nanlaki mata ni kuya bata. Pero ngumiti rin naman sila sakin. Bayaan mo na. Natuwa ako e.  
  
"Kayo rin po!" Sagot ni kuya pogi. Ay! Kinilig ako run!  
  
"Sige po," sabi naman ni kuya bata.  
  
Ah, napansin ko. Medyo...namumula yung mukha nila. Hmm. Bakit kaya? Malamig-lamig naman.  
  
Hay. Namiss ko tuloy kabataan ko. Di ko na-experience yung ganito e. Yung may nagshe-share ng payong sakin. Magmoment daw ba? Bwisit na ulan. Tigil na nga!  
  
  
  
  
**_Payong, Kyungsoo’s property_**  
  
Oh god. I can't believe Kyungsoo is going back kay Papa Junmyeon? No! Please whatever you're thinking, don't continue—guh, wala na. You're like walking na papunta kay Papa Junmyeon. But then ano pa magagawa ko? I’m just a payong. At ikaw ang amo.  
  
"Uh, saan ba daan mo pauwi?" Kyungsoo asks Papa Junmyeon. So yeah, my guess is right nga. You want to like silong him under your umbrella which is me. Poor me. A small payong that is gonna silong two people. I can feel the pressure right now.  
  
"Sa Algodon Dorm," Papa Junmyeon answers promptly. Ang cute ng voice niya. And he looks surprised, too! He's blushing pa. Oh my, I do think na talaga na he's head over heels kay amo.  
  
"Okay. Sabay ka na sakin. I don't think the rain will stop any sooner." Kyungsoo says.  
  
"Ah. Okay. Th-thanks," Junmyeon's still blushing! I'm getting kilig here okay! Like my non-existent heart is fluttering going doki-doki!  
  
"Pasensiya ka na. Medyo maliit payong ko. So baka medyo mabasa ka rin," Kyungsoo says. Okay! Okay? Sorry na that I'm maliit? I'm for one person lang kasi eh! And didn't I tell you with my non-existent mouth not to do this nga? Kasi you two will get wet? Hay! Lord. You're so kulit!  
  
"Ayos lang. Basta di mabasa yung bag ko," Junmyeon said. Ay anong meron sa bag? Andiyan ba...ang pag-ibig mo for amo?  
  
"Okay."  
  
Okay? What is okay with—OUCH! Grabe Kyungsoo! He opened me and that spring hit me hard ah? Oh. Oh. That sounded weird and wrong. But masakit eh!  
  
So here's Papa Junmyeon under my shade na. More of like three-quarters of Junmyeon and three-quarters of Kyungsoo. Guh! Pressure! I'm so liit nga kasi. I want to payong the both of you okay but I really can't! I tried my best...but I guess my best isn't good enough.  
  
So ate guard greets them. And they greet back. But why should I care? I can't payong them both. Nafe-fail ko ang aking purpose. My non-existent ego's hurt!  
  
Wait. Wait! Wait but my shipping heart (non-existent pa rin) is so alive! Because...if I'm maliit then that means...  
  
"Move closer. Mababasa ka," Kyungsoo says and he pulls Junmyeon closer to him! Oh my god like. Oh. My. God. I can't believe this!  
  
And Papa Junmyeon is so red! And...why are you smiling, Kyungsoo? You're liking this, too, ano?  
  
"What's in your bag ba?" Kyungsoo asks. Uuy, starting a conversation.  
  
"Ah. Problems set," Junmyeon answers. And he's hugging his bag like his life depended on it! So cute. Anyway, that sounds toxic. "We do tutoring kasi. So I need to review din sa tuturuan ko."  
  
Kyungsoo nods. Hmm. He seems impressed. "Ang GC ah. But amazing. Most of my BA friends aren't good in Math."  
  
"Di naman ako ganun kagaling," Junmyeon says. Ay pa-humble. Bet ko.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs. "Psh. I'm pretty sure you are."  
  
"I'm...not gonna argue na," Junmyeon says with a shy smile. Ay ang cute. Then he looks at Kyungsoo! "What were you guys doing though? Debate Circle ka diba?"  
  
"Yes," Kyungsoo answers. Wait move mo ako sa right ng onti! Nababasa na si Papa Junmyeon. There. Okay. Continue. "Uh, meetings lang. We have activities lined up so kelangang mag-prepare."  
  
Junmyeon nods. "I see. Debate sounds...toxic."  
  
"Hmm, yes. But I enjoy it. Like you sa Math."  
  
Kyungsoo please? You mean like you when you're with Junmyeon! And vice versa. God. I may not be performing my duty so perfectly but I'm witnessing with my non-existent eyes a perfect love story blooming so keri na!  
  
"Ah. Algodon na," Junmyeon says. He looks like he plans to like takbo nalang from our pwesto to the dorm gates but he'll get basa! Good thing Kyungsoo makes offer na to hatid him full force na.  
  
"Hindi, hatid na kita hanggang sa entrance," Kyungsoo says. Very good dear. Very nice move.  
  
Aw, Papa Junmyeon looks kilig and touched and shy all at the same time! Siyempre he doesn't say no, come on. Although I can still feel the pressure ah kasi nababasa pa rin yung side ni Papa Junmyeon. Why can't I be a bigger payong kasi? Amo should buy a new one na talaga. I want a new body na please!  
  
So we reach na the entrance ng dorm. "Thank you ah," Junmyeon mutters. He looks really cute talaga!  
  
"No prob," Kyungsoo smiles! Ayan! Give him your most beautiful smile!  
  
"So..."  
  
"Uh, I'll go na?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo and although I feel a bit of relief na I'm only payonging one person nalang, I suddenly become sad na kasi tapos na yung moment nila for today. I want to see more!  
  
"Sure. Uh...I'll...go na rin inside," Junmyeon said. Aw so the day ends here na talaga. Ano ba yan. "Thank you ulit."  
  
"See you tomorrow," Kyungsoo waves at Junmyeon and Junmyeon waves back. Ano ba yan ayaw pahiwalay?  
  
"See you," Junmyeon says and then he goes inside na nga. I feel Kyungsoo's grip tighten and when I look at his face, oh my god, he's smiling mag-isa? And he's turning pink! His cheeks are so rosy na and he keeps on biting his lower lip! Ay kuya, are you happy? Or...more of like elated? Kasi ako I can make the rain turn into sunshine na sa sobrang happiness!  
  
Grabe. If I'm gonna see this kind of moments naman everyday, what is pressure diba? Okay lang mabasa since sa basaan rin naman ang end ninyo.  
  
  
  
  
**_Sehun, Jongin’s boyfriend_**  
  
“Uh, excuse me?”  
  
Di ko muna pinansin akala ko hindi ako yung kausap e.  
  
“May nakaupo ba rito? Is it okay if we take this spot?”  
  
Doon ko lang na-realize ako na pala talaga yung kausap. Tumingin ako sa kanila. Dalawa sila, yung isa kulay brown yung buhok yung isa malaki mata. Nagulat pa nga ako pero nakangiti naman sila so um-oo ako. Maluwag naman yung round table saka hinihintay ko lang naman si Jongin.  
  
“Thanks,” sabi nung brown yung buhok. Tinuloy ko naman yung nilalaro ko sa phone.  
  
“So, tell me what happened!”  
  
Di naman sa nang-i-eavesdrop ako pero di ko naman mapigilan sarili ko na marinig sila. Katapat ko lang naman sila so talagang di ko maiiwasang marinig—pakinggan—yung pinaguusapan nila.  
  
“Nothing happened. Ano ba Baekhyun! I was just being kind,” sagot nung isa. Ah, so the other person is Baekhyun.  
  
“Hay Kyungsoo,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Okay so si Kyungsoo naman ‘tong isa. “You two walked together in the rain. Well you shared an umbrella. And you initiated. Dude, that is what you call  _slick move_. You know, swabe?”  
  
Nagpigil ako ng ngiti. So inaasar pala nitong Baekhyun si Kyungsoo sa isang tao na...sa pagkakaintindi ko, sinabayan niya somewhere under his payong?  
  
“Dude we did nothing. I just shared my payong kasi nakakaawa siyang iwan dun sa building. Walang malice yun,” Kyungsoo defended himself. Nice. I like this.  
  
“Walang malice…” sabi ni Baekhyun. Lumapit kay Kyungsoo, nakatingin sa mga mata niya, and then bigla niyang tinuro yung cheeks nito. “You’re blushing.”  
  
“I am not!”  
  
“Dude. It’s okay. Junmyeon is hot naman. You have all the reasons to blush.”  
  
“Shut up! I’m not...blushing.”  
  
Napatingin sakin si Baekhyun guy. Napansin niya siguro na napapangiti na ako sa usapan nila. Or...probably judging me kasi nakikinig ako sa usapan nila.  
  
Nangiti si Baekhyun pero di na niya ako pinansin masyado. Tinuloy tuloy lang niya yung pangaasar kay Kyungsoo. And hmm...Junmyeon. That name sounds familiar. Tanong ko kay Jongin mamaya. Parang kakilala niya e.  
  
  
  
  
**_Taeyong, Social Science department student assistant_**  
  
Andito ulit si Kuya Kyungsoo. And for some reason, in-expect ko na kasama niya si Kuya Junmyeon. And also, for some reason, in-expect ko rin kasi na sila na. Pero baka may konting pabebe pa sila kaya di pa. Oh well, anyway. Tinanong niya sa’kin kung andiyan ba si Sir Lee, yung adviser ng Debate Circle. Before pa ako makasagot, nakita na siya ni Sir Lee tapos nagusap na sila. Okay lang sakin promise yung ma-bypass. Promise. Joke lang.  
  
So ayun. They’re talking about some activity ng Circle. And something about promoting it. Tapos sabi ni Sir Lee may posters daw siyang ibibigay saka may ginawa raw yung ibang members na flyers so they can distribute. They can go room-to-room din. Oh well. Nung pagdaan ni Kuya Kyungsoo sakin parang na-stress siya. Pero okay lang kasi di halata. Cute pa rin siya. Bagay pa rin sila ni Kuya Junmyeon.  
  
“Thank you,” sabi ni Kuya Kyungsoo.  
  
“Good luck,” sagot ko naman.  
  
  
  
  
**_Jongin, Junmyeon’s best friend_**  
  
Tinignan ko yung orasan. Wala pa si Junmyeon at malapit na matapos yung fifteen-minute grace period. Sinabihan ko na siya nung isang araw na iwasang ma-late e. Buti nalang wala rin pa yung prof kundi naka-isang absent na siya. Napatingin ulit ako sa may pintuan then sa orasan. Looks like matatagalan nga yung prof.  
  
“Uhm guys.” Inaantok na ako e nang biglang may nagsalita. Si Baekhyun. He cleared his throat.  
  
“So uh, I—and uh, Kyungsoo here—we’re part of the Debate Circle. Uh, I think you’ve seen na our invitation for participants last week through our posters and uh, we’re just going to remind you guys of the event. It’s the first University Intervarsity. It’ll be this Friday at the College of Communications Auditorium. We’d be really happy to see you there lalo na if you’re interested to join our organization.”  
  
Napatingin sa ‘kin si Baekhyun. He raised a brow at in-interpret ko ‘to as “Asan si Junmyeon?” Nag-one-shoulder shrug ako kasi di ko naman talaga alam.  
  
“We have this flyers.” Nag-start magbigay si Kyungsoo ng flyers. Since ako pinakamalapit sa kanila ako una niyang binigyan. “Since it’s our first event for this sem, we prepared very interesting topics for discussion ng participants. Very relevant din to current events. So we hope to see you guys there.”  
  
Nabigyan na nilang dalawa lahat ng flyers then last round of reminders. Tapos nagpasalamat sila. Saktong pagkatapos nila, dumating yung professor. Itetext ko na sana si Junmyeon pero bigla rin siyang lumitaw sa pinto! Mabilis siyang pumunta sa pwesto niya also known as sa tabi ko. And tabi ni Kyungsoo. Tuwing naiisip ko yun di ko mapigilang ngumiti.  
  
“Muntikan ka na run,” sabi ko.  
  
Nagpupunas pa ng pawis si Junmyeon. “Sorry. Na-late ng gising.”  
  
  
  
  
**_Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's best friend_**  
  
Of course ni-remind ko si Kyungsoo. Like I never stop reminding him to invite Junmyeon. Ano ba naman ang mag-abot ng flyer sa seatmate mo diba? Kyungsoo keeps giving me death glares although I am pretty much immune na run. So when the prof starts packing her things na, sinisiko ko na si Kyungsoo.  
  
“Give him one. Give him one.” I keep on nudging him habang bumubulong.  
  
“Oo na!” Kyungsoo looks annoyed pero I can see his cheeks turn pink. Ang landi ampota.  
  
“Uh, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo begins.  
  
Junmyeon looks at him. Mabilis. Why am I not surprised? He raises his curious brows and then he smiles. Awkwardly. Uhm…  
  
“We have this...thing. It’s like...a debate activity. Because uh I’m...you know it. Debate Circle. Stuff.” Ugh! Bakit na-uutal si Kyungsoo? “And uhm well the...ano, the details. They’re all here naman. So I uhm...hope you can come?”  
  
I rub my forehead and hissed a little, yung ako lang yung nakakarinig. Why is Kyungsoo suddenly this flustered? When Kyungsoo hands Junmyeon yung flyer, Junmyeon silently takes it but he keeps a smile. Then he nods. Ito namang ‘to ayaw magsalita. Kuya anyare?  
  
“So, uh see you then?”  
  
“Okay.” Ayun nagsasalita naman pala.  
  
Kyungsoo bow and then he standsup. He grabs my wrist tapos sabay hila. “Let’s go na?”  
  
Di pa ako ready nung bigla akong napatayo. So kinuha ko agad yung bag ko tapos nagba-bye kina Junmyeon. They are looking at us, medyo nagtataka pa nga bakit nagmamadali kami—si Kyungsoo actually. Palabas na kami ng pinto when I heard Junmyeon ask Jongin “Punta ka?”  
  
“Tignan ko,’ Jongin answers. I’m not sure if I heard Junmyeon say “Punta na tayo!” in a whiny tone kasi nakalabas na kami ng room. I stop right there and pulled my arm sa pagkakahawak ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“Why are you in such a hurry? Oh god Kyungsoo! You should’ve seen how awkward you were earlier! I’ve never seen you stutter nang ganun!” I say. Inabot ko yung shoulders niya then inalog ko siya, like I’m trying to find the Kyungsoo I knew. Di ko naman siya pinapagalitan. In fact tinatawanan ko pa nga siya e.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
I lean closer as we start walking na palabas ng building. “You weren’t even looking at his eyes.”  
  
“Ang gwapo niya kasi today.”  
  
Wait. Wait a minute. As in teka lang. Did I...hear it right? Did Kyungsoo just say…  
  
“What?”  
  
“Wala.”  
  
“No! No! I heard it. You said,” I pause and try to copy his tone. “ _Ang gwapo niya kasi today_. Like, Kyungsoo. Oh my god. You are saying. This. To. Me. Right. Now.” Sobrang nagpipigil na ako ng emotions and I could feel my cheeks burn sa kilig!  
  
“You’re just hungry, Baekhyun. Let’s have lunch na.”  
  
And Kyungsoo just...dismisses me like that. How dare this person? You are so close to admitting na you really like him! Come back here!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yixing, Debate Circle member_**  
  
Simula na ng Intervarsity. Per college ang teams dito. Although half ng participants old members ng Circle, half naman mga newbies, hopefuls, o kaya gusto lang talaga sumali (mga taong konting tulak lang mapapasali rin namin sa Circle). Anyway, taga College of Engineering ako. Ako lang yung taga Circle sa team namin. The rest, mga pinilit kong sumali kasi kawawa naman ako. Mga magagaling naman sila pero first time nila sa ganito kaya nanlalamig mga kamay. Ayoko lang mag one-man team.  
  
Kinakabahan ako kasi ang kalaban namin, mga taga College of Communications. Home court advantage kasi sa auditorium nila yung Intervarsity. I'm glad na maraming pumunta at nanuod pero I'm pretty sure half of the crowd galing din sa college nila. Anyway, di ko kakilala karamihan sa team ng Communications. Mukhang mga kabado rin. Pero mas dapat ata akong kabahan kasi ang kasama nila, sila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Second years palang pero matinik. Although alam ko ang takbo ng mga utak nila, nakakatakot pa rin pag nag-tandem na sila. Mabibilis utak nila...at least when it comes to formulating and rebutting arguments. Aces ng Circle kumbaga.  
  
I see the door sa left side na bumukas. It's the only door of the auditorium. The other door is for fire exit kasi. Anyway, then I see somebody na pumasok. He looks familiar then I realize siya yung sikat na member ng Math Club. He’s won a lot of contests na before, both within campus and outside. Nakayuko pa nga, parang nahihiya kasi late siya nung pumasok siya sa loob ng auditorium. Wala nang vacant seat so he stands sa aisle near the door.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't stutter. He's smart and aggressive when presenting arguments. When he talks, grabe. Sobrang ramdam mo yung galing niya. Ibang aura. Kaya naman...kaya naman sobrang nagulat din ako nang tumigil siya halfway speaking. Naka-yuko ako e, writing his points and when he stops, yung abrupt, napa-angat ako ng ulo. We are on the stage ng auditorium and I know Kyungsoo's not the type to get stage fright.  
  
Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. Halos pareho kami ng expression—or maybe not. Kasi mukhang mas gulat siya kesa sakin. Tinignan ko naman si Kyungsoo. Nakabuka yung bibig niya pero walang tunog na lumalabas.  
  
Sinundan ko yung tingin niya. Sa pintuan. I don't want to assume bakit natigilan si Kyungsoo bigla pero he stopped right when that Math Club person got inside the auditorium. Uh, anong kaganapan?  
  
"Huy, speak." Narinig ko si Baekhyun kahit pabulong. Nina-nudge niya si Kyungsoo. In a snap, bumalik din si Kyungsoo. Lumunok siya tapos tinuloy niya kung saan siya tumigil. Although halatang kinabahan siya bigla dahil naging unsteady yung boses niya.  
  
I continue what I am writing hanggang sa matapos si Kyungsoo. It's our turn to speak in a few minutes at naghahanda na ako ng sasabihin ko. Pero di ko maiwasang tumingin kay Kyungsoo—na pinapagalitan ni Baekhyun ngayon although nangingiti siya—at dun sa Math Club person na nasa pinto.  
  
I sense something. But then mabait ako at di talaga ako assumero kahit may ina-assume na ako. Pwede ko naman siguro itanong kay Kyungsoo.  
  
Pero he starts shaking his head with furrowed brows. So baka si Baekhyun nalang tanungin ko.  
  
  
  
  
**_Door, College of Communications Auditorium_**  
  
_Tapos na po yung event pwede na po kayo umalis._  Napapabuntong hininga ako sa mga taong ayaw umalis, ang bagal pa maglakad e tapos na nga yung kung ano mang kaganapan nangyari rito. Gusto ko na magpahinga kaso parang wala pa talagang balak itong mga tao na magsilayasan.  
  
Tulad nitong dalawang ‘to. Sa gilid ko pa talaga nag-usap. Dagdag sa tambak na bitin na bitin kung tumigil. Pwede naman kasing sa labas.  
  
“Congrats,” sabi nung isa. Siya yung kanina pa nakatayo sa tabi ko. Siya rin yung nangistorbo ng idlip ko.  
  
Yung kausap niya, kanina pa namumula. Ano ba ‘tong dalawa? Maglalandian mode pero pakipot?  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Sorry wala si Jongin. May...emergency siyang pinuntahan. Ewan ko kung totoo.” Kuyang kanina pa nakatayo sa tabi ko. Pwedeng wag engot? Iniwan ka niya para maka-solo moment mo ‘tong kaharap mo. Isa ka pang nagba-blush eh. Kabataan nga naman.  
  
“Okay lang. Si...Baekhyun. He disappeared suddenly eh.” Isa ka pa. Iniwan ka rin niya para masolo mo ‘tong si kuya. Kung may kamay lang ako— _kung nakakagalaw lang ako mag-isa_ —hinampas ko na kayo o inipit ko na kayong dalawa.  
  
Tapos ano yan. Tameme na kayo niyan? Pwede magsalita. Pwede ring umalis na kayo nang maisara na ako at makapagpahinga.  
  
“So…”  
  
So lalayas na kayo. Bilisan niyo.  
  
“Do...do you want to eat? Sa labas?” Tanong ni Kuya, yung gwapo. Well pareho sila gwapo pero basta yung nasa gilid ko kanina pa.  
  
“S-sure? M-maybe we can ask B-Baekhyun to—”  
  
May lumapit na isa dito sa isa. Siguro siya si Baekhyun.  
  
“Hi Junmyeon! Hi Kyungsoo!”  
  
“Oh sakto. Labas daw tayo sabi ni Junmyeon.” Okay so ito si Kyungsoo. Tapos yung si Kuya gwapo, si Junmyeon. Hindi sa kailangan ko alamin mga pangalan niyo pero pwede bilisan niyo magusap please?  
  
“Ah! Sorry. May kailangan ako tapusin…” Di marunong magsinungaling ‘tong Baekhyun na ‘to. Sa tanda kong ‘to, alam ko na tono ng mga di nagsasabi ng totoo.  
  
“Tatapusin?”  
  
“Sa...uh, sa Org? May kelangan daw gawin dun sa office…”  
  
“Ah! Tulungan na kita—”  
  
“Hindi!” Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. Hay lord. “Hindi. Ako lang daw kailangan sabi ni...Sir Lee. Saka yung...iba. Kayo daw okay na. Mauna na kayo! Susunod ako. Promise.”  
  
I-bet ko pa yung doorknob ko sigurado hindi yan sisipot. See? Lumayas agad siya bago pa kayo maka-react. In other words, mag-date daw kayong dalawa. Sus. Ganito ba ka-manhid ‘tong mga bata ngayon?  
  
“So…”  
  
So mag-date na kayo. Tapos magpakasal after.  
  
“Okay. Sunod nalang daw siya.”  
  
Yes. Susunod na lang daw siya. Oo na. Dali. O tignan mo magtititigan pa yan tapos magba-blush—sabi na eh! Sabi na! Bakit ang daming kaartehan sa buhay? Magkakahiyaan tapos tatagal kayo sa pwesto niyo tapos mababanas ako lalo kasi ang tagal niyo umalis. Kasi busy kayo magpakipot. Kasi ang lakas magpa-bebe ng mga kabataan ngayon! Sige lang talaga. Nage-enjoy ako sa moments niyo e.  _Sobrang nage-enjoy._  
  
“Let’s...go?”  
  
Hay! Thank you lord! Salamat naman at itong si Kuya ay nag-aya na. Shoo! Shoo! Dali! At ito namang mga maiingay dito sa kabila itataboy ko.  
  
  
  
  
**_Payong, Kyungsoo’s property_**  
  
I can feel it. I can feel it in my non-existent flesh, the non-existent flow of silver blood in every non-existent veins.  _Uulan._  At ang bagal maglakad ng amo ko. I'm still stuck, unfolded, sa gilid ng bag niya. But it's okay. I understand. He's probably savoring the moment especially when he's with Papa Junmyeon. Kinilig naman ako.  
  
I think they're headed to the mall nearest sa campus. Because if I remember correctly, ito yung daan papunta run. Anyway, malapit naman na sila. When they reach the kanto, liliko nalang sila and...  
  
Okay. Is that a raindrop? Hindi pa naman dumarating yung dark clouds umuulan na agad? May lakad teh? Then suddenly biglang buhos? Ano problema? Buhos pa ulan aking mundo'y lunuring tuluyan peg? Jusko lord! Masasapak ko 'tong langit e. Ano halika rit—wait. Bakit hindi ako kinukuha ni Kyungsoo? At bakit di rin niya ako binubuksan? Bakit...bakit hawak ni Papa Junmyeon yung kamay ni Kyungsoo? Oh my god!  
  
"Dali dito muna tayo." Narinig ko si Papa Junmyeon. And they're running. Papunta sila run sa isang building. Sa lobby ng isang condo. Oh! So sisilong sila!  
  
"Let's stay here muna until humina," Kyungsoo says. Okay I love you. I love you so much for not using me this time. For knowing how this moment could be a very difficult moment for me. You know how painful it is for me not to payong Papa Junmyeon! Thank you so mu—ungf!  
  
Ampota hoy Kyungsoo! Kung ibagsak mo yung bag mo akala mo walang nasasaktan! Tangina kung may paa lang ako tinadyakan na kita! Ansakit nun ah! Halika rito nang magkasubuka—  
  
"I'm sorry I should've brought my umbrella." Aw Papa Junmyeon don't worry! It's totally fine. The weather is just perfect for the two of you. Look, you are waiting here sa comfortable shade of this building. And you're with Kyungsoo, my once considerate now inconsiderate amo, giving you longer moments to be with each other. Isn't this...romantic?  
  
"Ayos lang. I'm not in a hurry naman to eat," Kyungsoo replies. See? See?  
  
Ngayon. Go mag-usap na kayo. Like ask what Kyungsoo's favorite color is! Or his favorite ulam! Or his favorite porn video I caught him watching the other day! It's hot tho—owngf! Ouch! Kyungsoo ano ba! Don't kick this side of the bag! Ang sakit!  
  
"Hay. Di pa naman start ng rainy season ang lakas na agad ng ulan. Ang dalas pa," Junmyeon starts mumbling.  
  
"Climate change, I believe." Kyungsoo laughs.  
  
Junmyeon looks at him, Yes. Look at him more pa! He smiles, that super gwapo smile. "I guess so. Anyway, you were awesome earlier."  
  
Siyempre Kyungsoo blushes. And siyempre i..p..it...in mo p-pa yu...ng ba...g k-kaya k...o pa hu...mi...nga—hold on. I don't have lungs. Di ako humihinga! Oh god how can I forget? Pero swear naiipit ako.  
  
"Thank you. We were given a topic na sobrang familiar ako e so it was, hmm, in a way easy?"  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm glad you were there though."  
  
Wait. Narinig ko that. I swear I heard that!  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Now is not the time para maging bingi Papa Junmyeon! What are you doing? He just said na he's glad you came to their event! No! Don't do this to my non-existent heart!  
  
"I...I said Baekhyun and I were glad you guys came."  
  
"Ah! It's okay! I would...you know, love to see it naman. Supporting a classmate. Feels nice."  
  
_Supporting a classmate._  Whatever Papa Junmyeon.  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
Sighs. Oh well. Oh well...OH. MY. FUCKING. WELL. Papa Junmyeon is reaching for Kyungsoo's forehead! Why? Oh my god! Kyungsoo freezes, his eyes growing wider and wider until Junmyeon's thumb touches him. And Papa Junmyeon suddenly wipes something on it.  
  
"May...dumi sa noo mo." He's blushing while he's saying it! And he shows it to Kyungsoo and...and...help me! He suddenly pulls his hand away and puts it in his pants pocket kasi he’s...so...shy.  
  
What is this cliche happening right under my non-existent nose? And I can't believe I'm seeing it with my non-existent eyes! This is so nice. The best that has happened so far.  
  
"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean—"  
  
"It's okay! It's okay," Kyungsoo reacts and he's as red as that dick on the porn video he watched the other day. "I'm...uh, th-thank you."  
  
So there. For a moment they remain silent kasi awkward. Saka they're trying to compose themselves pa after the dangerous kilig. Now that they're okay, they're back to small talk and konting kwentuhan. And Papa Junmyeon actually asks what Kyungsoo's favorite color! And favorite food! But he doesn't ask what his favorite porn vid is. Aw. But at least he knows na. Malay natin, Junmyeon is a good cook pala. And maybe he comes visiting Kyungsoo pa bringing flowers pa of Kyungsoo’s fave color. Oh god.  
  
Anyway, they're so inside the lobby na ng building because the rain becomes stronger pa. Like wala atang balak pakainin 'tong dalawa. Haaay. Lord. Oh well looks like maghihintay naman talaga sila for the rain to stop. They're sitting na nga sa sahig e because the sofa at the lobby is full of people and the guard is mabait naman to let them stay sa loob. But I guess it's okay? At least I'm gonna witness more of this unfolding love story of my amo. I am so excited. I can feel my non-existent cheeks burn in kilig!  
  
  
  
  
**_Chanyeol, ka-MU ni Baekhyun_**  
  
Ihahatid ko na si Baekhyun sa labas. Sabi niya kelangan daw niya humabol sa dinner nila ni Kyungsoo. Kaya naman kahit bitin na bitin kami sa ano, sa stuff, wala naman ako magagawa. I would've enjoyed it if we went all the way.  
  
"Yung butones mo hindi pantay," sabi niya sakin. Tinignan ko yung polo ko. Shet, sa pagmamadali namin na umalis, di pala pantay pagkaka-butones ko. Sorry naman.  
  
"Wag ka maghubad dito!" Nag-blush siya, pansin ko, tapos hinampas na niya ako sa braso. Kinilig pa.  
  
"Ikaw lang naman makakakita." I smile.  
  
"Kahit na!"  
  
"Nakita mo naman lahat ng pwedeng makita."  
  
Hinampas niya ulit ako, this time mas malakas. Masakit actually.  
  
"May payong ka ba?" I asked habang naga-ayos ako ng polo. Wala rin namang ibang tao sa corridor so wala namang problema na magtanggal ako ng polo rito.  
  
Nag-hum lang si Baekhyun. Nang maayos ko na yung polo ko, saka kami dumeretso sa elevator. Mabilis lang yung ride (which is nakakainis dahil gusto ko pa sana halikan si Baekhyun ulit) at in a few seconds nasa ground floor na kami. Nang maglakad kami papunta sa lobby, biglang tumigil si Baekhyun. Tapos parang namutla.  
  
Nakatingin siya sa gilid. I know one of them. Yung isa hindi. Pero mukhang kakilala ni rin siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
"A-anong ginagawa niyo rito?"  
  
The other person is Kyungsoo. I know him pero di ako sure kung kilala niya ako. Mukhang nabigla rin siya nang makita niya si Baekhyun. Then na-realize ko hindi pa niya ata alam na dito na ako sa condo nakatira at hindi na sa dorms.  
  
"Uh, temporarily staying here kasi umuulan?" Kyungsoo answers. Then he looks at me. "Hi Chanyeol."  
  
He smiles pero iba yung ngiti. Parang may pinapahiwatig. Alam niyang may feels kami ni Baekhyun for each other. So baka...mangaasar lang siya?  
  
"So is this what you mean by 'Sir Lee asked us to do something,' Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo leans. Hinila niya si Baekhyun papalapit sa kaniya. Natawa nalang ako kasi alam ko yung excuse na yun ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Shut up Kyungsoo. Aren't we...gonna have dinner though?" Papigil at pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Also don't embarrass me in front of Junmyeon please."  
  
Baekhyun suddenly looks at me. "This is Junmyeon by the way," he introduces the other guy to me. Inabot niya yung kamay niya and we shake hands. "Junmyeon this is Chanyeol."  
  
"My friend."  
  
"Baekhyun's boy." Napatingin ako kay Kyungsoo kasi I'm pretty sure siya yung nagsabi nun. Siyempre natawa ako. Di ko naman itatanggi pero wala pang...you know, legit na status kaming dalawa. Namumula nanaman si Baekhyun pero nagpipigil siya ng tawa. Jusko, let it go na.  
  
"Hi Junmyeon. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. So you...and Kyungsoo..."  
  
Baekhyun nudges me tapos nag-wiggle yung brows niya. Oh.  
  
"No! No it's not like what you think!" Junmyeon shakes his head. Naman, parang di na ako sanay sa mga in-denial puppy love.  
  
"W-we're just...you know, f-friends." Paniniwalaan ko sana si Kyungsoo kasi nagi-stutter siya at hindi convincing yung sagot niya. Masyadong showbiz.  
  
"Whatever Kyungsoo," Baekhyun butts in. At least he's still a good friend to save Kyungsoo. "So makakalabas pa ba tayo? Ang lakas ng ulan e."  
  
Nagtinginan lang si Junmyeon at Kyungsoo. Tapos kahit medyo maingay sa lobby, rinig na rinig namin ni Baekhyun yung tunog ng tiyan nilang dalawa. I checked the clock sa may reception desk. 8:37. Aw. Dinner na nga at di pa kumakain 'tong dalawang 'to.  
  
"I don't think we can still go out. Mababasa lang tayo," Kyungsoo says.  
  
"I think you guys need to eat na." Nagkusa na akong mag-offer. Nakaka-awa naman sila. "May pagkain pa ako sa taas. Saka may cake pa ako. I haven't touched it yet so we can celebrate Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's win there."  
  
Kita ko sa mata nila Junmyeon at Kyungsoo na parang ako ang saving grace nila. Baekhyun agrees to my suggestion. Nahiya pa yung dalawa pero konting pilit pa ni Baekhyun, pumayag rin sila.  
  
"Akalain mo yun. You guys have actual food. Akala ko kayo lang nagkakainan," I hear Kyungsoo whisper to Baekhyun but I don't take offence. Kasi...actually...may point siya.  
  
  
We reached my unit quick with a lot of teasing on us coming from Kyungsoo and a bunch more on Kyungsoo and Junmyeon coming from Baekhyun. I notice how the two blush easily (at kung paano sila natatameme which is actually cute) so I suppose there's something really between them. Nahihiya lang umamin. Hmm. I think I know Baekhyun wants me to do something, lalo na kapag tinitignan niya ako at kinikindatan. Hindi matatapos ang gabing ito ng walang nagsasabi ng totoo.  
  
Sabi ko noodles, kalahating roll ng cake, saka ilang bote ng soju nalang yung meron ako rito sa ref. Di naman na tumanggi yung dalawa (tatlo if kasama si Baekhyun) so niluto ko na yung noodles. Habang naghihintay, nagsimula na ang interrogation.  
  
"Were you guys just...you know, staying sa lobby ng condo? Like for hours na?" Baekhyun asks. Tumango yung dalawa.  
  
"So have you guys, you know, learned more about each other na?" Nagtaas ng kilay si Kyungsoo sa follow-up question ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Well, I learned that his favorite color is black," Junmyeon answers quickly at kahit yun lang yung sinabi niya, kinilig ako. Pakshet. Namumula pa rin si Kyungsoo.  
  
Sumingit na ako. "How about emotions?"  
  
"Ha?" Sabay pa yung dalawa.  
  
So nilinaw ko. "Like...uh, feelings? For...each...other?"  
  
"Wala!"  
  
"We're friends!"  
  
"Yes. Friends."  
  
"Just friends."  
  
"Yes. Just friends."  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun as in yung malakas na tawa. "Sobrang showbiz ng answers, friends! Didn't you say Kyungsoo a few days ago na...ano?" Then he starts wiggling his brows again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The other day? Nung in-invite natin sila Junmyeon sa Intervarsity?"  
  
Kyungsoo's eyes grow as in anlaki talaga, tipong gulat na takot na alarmed. Tapos tumawa siya ng malakas sabay tapon ng sarili kay Baekhyun. "Shut up! Oh my god!"  
  
Halos masakal ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun habang patuloy silang nagaasaran. Ako naman, pinapanuod ko lang sila. I'm pretty sure di naman sila magpapatayan sa condo ko. I look at Junmyeon and give him him a one-shoulder shrug.  
  
"Ano yung...sabi niya tungkol sakin?" Dang. Junmyeon of course has to ask.  
  
"Nothing," Kyungsoo responds really really really quickly.  
  
"Later," Baekhyun sneers. I like this.  
  
"I hope it isn't...bad?" Awkward na yung ngiti ni Junmyeon this time.  
  
Baekhyun shakes his head while trying to keep Kyungsoo in a playful headlock. "No. Don't worry. It's actually good."  
  
"Shut up Baekhyun! Pramis! I'm gonna stab your eye with a fork!"  
  
And before this escalates to some bloody shit, tumayo na ako at tinapos ang pagluluto ng noodles. Pagbalik ko sa kanila, nagbabatuhan at naghahampasan na ng unan yung dalawa. Si Junmyeon naman tinatawanan lang sila. Mahiyaing bata.  
  
Parang dinaanan ng bagyo yung pagkain. Pagkalatag ko sa lamesa, pati yung cake, simot. Okay lang naman sakin kasi di ko rin mauubos yung mga yun. Buti nga may kumain. Pero nabigla talaga ako sa bilis ng pagka-ubos. At least natahimik silang tatlo (dalawa technically) dahil galit-galit kapag kumakain. At of course nakisali rin si Baekhyun sa pagkain.  
  
"Thank you sa food,  _babe_!" Ay. Nakalimutan ni Baekhyun...medyo may mga kasama kaming iba. At tuwing kaming dalawa lang namin ginagamit yun. Uhm...  
  
Napatingin tuloy sina Kyungsoo at Junmyeon kay Baekhyun. "Babe?"  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Uh...we can explain..."  
  
"No Baekhyun. It's okay," sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay taas ng kamay, tipong talk-to-the-hand. "I can't believe na pati ba naman relationship status mo, you wouldn't tell your best friend." He's just being overly dramatic. I can sense it.  
  
"We aren't at that stage yet!" Baekhyun whines, tugging Kyungsoo sa shirt niya. Actually...wala pa nga. Pero feeling ko malapit na.  
  
"After calling him 'babe'? You can't fool me Baekhyun."  
  
"Kung makapagsalita 'to akala mo naman hindi obvious na may crush siya kay Junmyeon," biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi ko napigilang tumawa! Mabuti't tapos na uminom si Kyungsoo ng tubig kung hindi nabugahan niya ako sa mukha. Oh god.  
  
"Guys wag niyo kami i-issue," sabi ni Junmyeon although sobrang halata rin sa expression ng kaniyang mukha na kinikilig siya. "We're...just friends. As of now. If meron mang...mangyari...let's leave it to fate."  
  
Wait. Wait lang. Di ko kinaya yun. Partida wala pang soju yan! Hold up. Nagkatinginan kami ni Baekhyun with wide eyes and mouths open. Nabigla kami run! Ang deep pero may meaning! Ma-hugot!  
  
"Does that mean meron nga? Tell us Junmyeon since our little baby here won't talk," Baekhyun says and he nudges Kyungsoo who is just as speechless as me. And I can't help but notice the extreme redness of his cheeks na.  
  
Junmyeon is awkward na. Like he suddenly regrets revealing a secret. Dahil sobrang huli na siya run e.  
  
"I...I don't know. B-but..."  
  
"But what?" Puta si Kyungsoo na yung nagtanong. Di ko na to kaya friends.  
  
"But I think you're cute naman so..."  
  
Napahiyaw kami nila Baekhyun! As in sobrang malakas na hiyaw! Wala kami pake kung nagulantang namin yung kapitbahay ko pero tangina this!  
  
"Kyungsoo told me the same thing a few days ago! He actually said gwapo ka!" Baekhyun exclaims. He earns a slap on his thigh. Yung malakas.  
  
"I didn't!" Naga-attempt pa si Kyungsoo na makawala sa hot seat e. Pero wala siyang magawa.  
  
"Don't lie Kyungsoo. I heard it. I will never ever forget it," Baekhyun shakes his head, yung mischievous grin niya di nawawala.  
  
Di na nagsalita si Kyungsoo. Si Junmyeon naman na-tameme na. Although nagnanakawan sila ng tingin, parang nagkakahiyaan. Well, actually, nagkakahiyaan na silang dalawa. Kinalabit ko si Baekhyun.  
  
"Huy, okay na yun. Wag mo na asarin pa," sabi ko. Naawa naman ako kay Kyungsoo. Kung ayaw pa naman niya umamin, siyempre dapat wag masyadong ilaglag. Konti lang.  
  
"Okay. Yup. I'll stop na," Baekhyun says. Well, at least he knows the limit of his pangaasar.  
  
Ako na naglinis ng table and I let them rest sa sala. Mukhang humina na rin naman yung ulan so if they want to leave na, they can.  
  
"You guys...can talk though," Baekhyun says. Di na niya siguro nakayanan yung awkward atmosphere.  
  
"Yeah, I..." Kyungsoo stutters. Tapos si Junmyeon naman napa-straighten ng upo.  
  
"Uhm, congrats pala," Junmyeon says. Nakatingin siya kay Baekhyun. "I realized di pa pala kita naco-congratulate."  
  
Ngumiti si Baekhyun. "Thank you."  
  
And it stops there. Ako na yung na-awkwardan sa kanila kasi kahit anong attempt ni Baekhyun na mag-usap, natatahimik lang yung dalawa. Meron konting asaran though, like Kyungsoo still laughing sa mga jokes ni Baekhyun. So para matigil na 'to (and since late na rin naman), ako na nag-aya.  
  
"I'm going sa 7-Eleven guys. May bibilhin ako run. Gusto niyo sumama?"  
  
"Ah, I'll..." Kyungsoo starts then he looks at Junmyeon. He clears his throat and asks if sasabay sa kaniya si Junmyeon who nods. " _We'll_  go na. Ambon nalang ata and I think we can manage na. Thanks for the food ah."  
  
"Yes. Sorry rin sa abala," Junmyeon follows.  
  
They all stand up. Si Baekhyun sasamahan pa raw ako sa 7-Eleven before he leaves.  
  
"Uh, hatid na kita? You don't have your umbrella with you right?" I hear Kyungsoo tell Junmyeon.  
  
"Ah...yeah. Sorry. I'll...bring it next time na. Promise," Junmyeon mumbles.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles and taps Junmyeon on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Okay lang sakin.  _Promise_ ," he says. Ginaya niya yung pagkakasabi ni Junmyeon and they share a chuckle.  
  
Oh well. Kahit papano nakalma naman ako run. At least they aren't...really as awkward as I expected.  
  
  
  
  
**_Payong, Kyungsoo's property_**  
  
When I said na I love my amo, I meant it. But ngayon na ginagamit niya ako—for the second time—to save Papa Junmyeon from getting wet, medyo napapaisip na ako if I should bawi what I said or not. Pero...umaambon lang naman. At Papa Junmyeon doesn't have anything with him this time na iniiwasan niyang mabasa so less pressure.  
  
Saka I get to witness more of amo and Papa Junmyeon's moments with my non-existent eyes. I heard kanina na may aminang naganap although di ko masyadong naintindihan kasi naka-ipit ako sa armrest ng sofa kanina. Ugh, I hope Kyungsoo would be more considerate when it comes to me please?  
  
Anyway, so yeah. We're outside again. And Kyungsoo has offered to hatid Junmyeon again. Yikee. Is this going to be a regular thing? Because if yes, I'll ask Kyungsoo to get a new one so I can move my soul to a larger umbrella.  
  
"Kyungsoo." Papa Junmyeon begins. Okay, it's time na for me to shut up and listen.  
  
Kyungsoo responds with a hum. Ooh. Ano kaya nangyari?  
  
"About earlier...if...wait, is it okay if we talk about it?"  
  
Naramdaman kong humigpit yung hawak ni Kyungsoo sa akin. Then his fingers feel like they are trembling a bit. Pero keri pa. Di pa naman ako malalaglag or something.  
  
"Ah. Yeah. It's...okay I guess?"  
  
Papa Junmyeon makes hingang malalim. "I hope I didn't make it awkward. Us, I mean."  
  
Oh my. Did he confess? Or...like say something bad? But Kyungsoo is smiling and pink is starting to paint his cheeks.  
  
"It's...okay. I was just surprised. But I'm...I'm okay with it. I guess," Kyungsoo says. But he gasps right after saying it. Parang...he has said something he shouldn't have said?  
  
But Papa Junmyeon doesn't seem to mind. In fact, napangiti pa siya. Wow. I like where this is going.  
  
"But uh, I..." He trails off. Then he sighs, kumbaga bumebwelo. "I...mean it though. When I said na cute ka."  
  
Then feeling ko nabuhusan ng red paint si Kyungsoo. At pak na pak feeling ko ako rin yung non-existent cheeks ko nagba-blush na! My amo even stops walking, staring at Papa Junmyeon with his signature wide eyes. Nako, I'm pretty sure he'll stutter when he speaks...  
  
"I...I...d-don't...uhm..." See?  
  
"S-Sorry! I didn't intend to make you feel awkward nanaman. I...I should've kept that to myself," Papa Junmyeon mumbles. He's so shy na rin so cute.  
  
Then Kyungsoo starts walking na. Hoy tell us naman if you're walking na! Muntikang maiwan si Papa Junmyeon oh! Can't you understand na nape-pressure pa rin akong payungan siya?  
  
"Thank you though," sabi ni Kyungsoo. Ay naman.  
  
"Uhm Kyungsoo," Papa Junmyeon speaks again after a few seconds of silence. At least naman he let Kyungsoo absorb everything. Napaka-nice talaga. Kinikilig ako.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is it okay if...we, uh, go out this...weekend? If...if you're free lang naman. Di natuloy yung today e so...pambawi. Sort of."  
  
I fucking screamed! In my non-existent voice I seriously screamed because oh my god is Papa Junmyeon asking my amo out na for a date? I can't believe this!  
  
"I have class ng morning," Kyungsoo says. Putang killjoy. "But my afternoon is free. So uh...pwede naman?"  
  
Dammit! Yes! That's the right move! Yeah baby yeah! I can feel Kyungsoo fidget lalo na nung inikot-ikot niya ako bigla. Friend nahilo ako pero okay lang. If this will make you fall harder for Papa Junmyeon, bet ko pang ma-ikot ng forever.  
  
"I'll just...text you?"  
  
"You have my number?"  
  
"Uh, class directory?"  
  
"Ah. Yes. Class directory. Right," Kyungsoo mumbles. Na-disappoint ka ba? Wag kasi assumero masyado.  
  
They reach the dorm just exactly after that conversation. They unwillingly bid goodbye with so much pabebe waves and smiles and thank you's. Ayaw pahiwalay?  
  
"Ingat ka," Junmyeon says. He gives the cutest smiles talaga.  
  
"Thank you," Kyungsoo then turns around para lumayas na. Junmyeon is still at the entrance ng dorm niya, waiting for Kyungsoo na lumiko bago siya pumasok sa dorm. He did it the last time e so I kind of expected he'll do it, too, today.  
  
Pero di pa kami nakakalayo, as in a few steps palang, Kyungsoo stops and turns toward Junmyeon. Then he half-talks half-yells. "It was true though. I thought I should say this to make it fair naman. Yes, I told Baekhyun na...you were cute. Bye!"  
  
Then grabe naalog ako ng bongga! Tumakbo bigla si amo pero nahuli ko pa rin si Junmyeon na nangiti. Wait, actually natawa. Di ko nakita reaction niyang sunod because Kyungsoo makes liko na and then he stops as he catches his breath.  
  
"Fuck. Ang gwapo niya bigla." Bulong ni amo.  
  
Argh! Kyungsoo please! Gwapo na siya matagal na!  
  
  
  
  
**_Jongdae, SocSci 11 classmate_**  
  
Bumili lang ako ng ink para sa printer ko. Yun lang naman ang goal ko. Pero nung may makita akong familiar faces sa isang fancy restaurant, may nadagdag bigla sa to-do list ko. At in fair naman ngayon natatandaan ko na pangalan nila—Junmyeon and Kyungsoo.  
  
So they're eating sa...isang sosyal na restaurant e. Di pa ako nakakakain dito pero halatang mahal yung pagkain. Also, silang dalawa lang nakikita ko. Is...this what I think it is?  
  
I fish my phone out of my pocket tapos tinext ko kaagad si Minseok. He's with me sa pag-ship sa dalawang 'to. I remember him telling me how they look so cute and awkward. Di raw niya mapigilan sarili niya.  
  
_From: Me  
To: Minseokkie  
Message: Babe, may nakita akong nagde-date. Guess who? :D_  
  
Maya-maya pa nakatanggap ako agad ng reply. Wow. Ang bilis ah.  
  
_From: Minseokkie  
To: Me  
Message: Oh my god. Junmyeon? And Kyungsoo?_  
  
Nakaka-stress yung nagtetext ka habang may pinapanuod ka e so tinawagan ko na si Minseok. It's a good thing medyo nasa loob sina Junmyeon at Kyungsoo kaya di nila ako napapansin. Plus medyo nakatago naman ako e.  
  
"Oh my god anong ginagawa nila?" That's what Minseok first tells sa phone. Wala lang mang "Hello." Excited?  
  
"Wala! Wala namang malaswa. Kumakain lang!" Sagot ko habang nakatingin pa rin sa dalawa. They are talking na and laughing and probably joking with each other. In fairness, improve na improve since that moment I saw them sa bench.  
  
"Sila na ba?" Tanong ni Minseok.  
  
"Hindi ko alam. Pero silang dalawa lang magkasama e. So I suppose they're...on a date? I mean it's a fancy restaurant. Tapos they look really good. Both of them," sabi ko. Tapos biglang nagtaas ng kamay si Junmyeon then lumapit yung isang waiter. Akala ko oorder pa sila pero biglang inabot ni Junmyeon yung card niya— _black card_. Wow!  
  
"Alis na ako. Patapos na sila," sabi ko kay Minseok. "Ayoko mahuli nila. At least alam nilang nagde-date sila."  
  
"Okay. Sige. Ingat ka!"  
  
"Sige text kita later mama—"  
  
"Uy, free ka ba later?"  
  
"Bakit?"  
  
"Daan ka sa dorm ko," medyo humina boses ni Minseok tapos kahit sa boses lang alam kong ngumingiti siya. " _Mag-isa ako ngayon_."  
  
Ang hilig naman ng boyfriend ko! Pero ayos lang. Gusto ko rin naman. "Sige. Daan ako later. See you!"  
  
  
  
  
**_Mirror, fitting room sa UNIQLO_**  
  
"Alright. Hintayin kita rito," Sabi nung isang guy before pumasok 'tong si kuya. He has three shirts with him, isang striped shirt saka dalawang button downs.  
  
"Okay," sagot ni kuya na magsusukat. He closes the door and locks it. Then he stares at me—well, at his reflection before he lets out a sigh. Nakangiti siya and he looks happy. Hmm. I wonder why. I can see a faint pink on his face. Sa tingin ko he can see it, too. Duh, I'm a mirror. And I'm a perfect mirror. Di ako nagsisinungaling.  
  
So this guy starts trying the shirt first on. And wow a nice body. I'm glad we mirrors don't have faces kasi if meron, siguro kanina pa ako nago-ogle sa taong 'to. Perks of being a mirror in a fitting room. You get to see the nicest bodies...and also the not so nice but who cares. As long as you love your body naman diba?  
  
Anyway, but he seems a little shy though because pagkahubad niya mabilis din niyang sinuot yung shirt. He's blushing pa nga habang sinusuot. But then his shirt looks too fit. Maliit ata yung size na nakuha niya.  
  
"Junmyeon?" He calls. Ah so yung kasama niya is named Junmyeon.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you give me the other shirt? Masyadong masikip yung small," he says. In-unlock niya yung pinto but doesn't open it wide. Maliit lang, enough para malusot yung shirt. "Th-thanks."  
  
So this guy tries the new shirt on. He checks himself out, shifting to his side para tignan kung sakto na. He nods and then puts it back sa hanger. He takes the first button down, yung pure black one. Oh, not bad. Looks good.  
  
"This one..." he mumbles habang kinukuha naman yung isa naman. It's the light blue with a bit of black stripes sa side one. He puts it on and...then...wow. I approve! This really looks good on him! Better than the black one. Go kuya, take this. Well, lahat naman ng pinili niya maganda pero ito talaga nagmukha siyang gwapo lalo.  
  
He opens the door, still wearing the light blue polo, and remains sa kaniyang pwesto to show it kay Junmyeon.  
  
"Are you okay—oh. That...looks nice," Junmyeon says and he smiles. See? Nagwapuhan din siya.  
  
"R-really? D-do you think I should buy this?"  
  
"You should! Really fits you. You look...gwapo." Junmyeon taps the guy's shoulder as if straightening a crease malapit sa kwelyo.  
  
"Th-thank you," sabi ni guy.  
  
"Wait Kyungsoo," sabi ni Junmyeon. Ah, so the guy trying on clothes is called Kyungsoo. At least I know the names na.  
  
Suddenly, pumasok si Junmyeon sa loob ng fitting room. Medyo napa-step back si Kyungsoo and Junmyeon reached for the kwelyo. Di ko napansin na lahat pala ng buttons sinara ni Kyungsoo and Junmyeon starts unbuttoning the top one. "This will look better. Don't close the top button. You'll look stiff."  
  
He looks so close, as in sobrang close, given na medyo masikip yung fitting room but I can see everything. Kyungsoo can't look straight sa mukha ni Junmyeon and he's staring at me nalang. Because my reflection shows the whole awkward but nakakakilig na situation! Wow guys this is so intimate ah.  
  
"J-Junmyeon," Kyungsoo whispers and when he raises his head, nagkatitigan na sila. And they remain in the same position for seconds. Four seconds na. Five. Six. Still staring. Seven. Eight. I am in shock, too, buti nalang di halata. It's so silent and funny!  
  
"Uhm," Junmyeon speaks. Di pa rin siya lumalayo. They're starting to get so red in the face!  
  
Are they going to kiss? Junmyeon is inching closer eh. Like he's going to close the gap na between their faces and yes! There it is there it—NOPE. No. Okay. That's bad. Junmyeon pulls away bigla eh! Aw I thought I'm going to see something cheesy in this cubicle. Nakakainis.  
  
"Sorry," Junmyeon mutters. Kyungsoo's head is bowed down pero nakatingin siya sakin—I mean sa reflection niya. Sa paa. Or legs. Sort of. Junmyeon is playing with the hem of his shirt na. Kinabahan. I can feel it kahit dapat wala akong emotions. But I'm a special mirror—perfect mirror.  
  
Suddenly, Kyungsoo reaches for Junmyeon's arm. He pulls him. And it happens.  
  
_It. Fucking. Happens._  
  
Kyungsoo is kissing Junmyeon.  
  
This isn't a drill. Akala ko mali yung nirereflect ko. Akala ko nagpapaka-delusional ako pero hindi. Totoo na pala yung nakikita ko. Totoo na pala yung nangyayari. They are really kissing! Mahigpit yung hawak ni Kyungsoo sa arm ni Junmyeon as if he's keeping Junmyeon in place. Although I don't think it's actually needed kasi Junmyeon is frozen in his spot. Nanlaki yung mata niya sa halong surprise and disbelief. But he isn't pulling away.  
  
It feels like hours pero I'm pretty sure tumagal lang siya ng ilang segundo. Kyungsoo pulls away first and they look into each other's eyes. Pareho na silang pulang-pula. Hindi sila nagsasalita. Tapos biglang napatakip ng bibig si Junmyeon.  
  
"Ah! I'm...I'm sorry!" Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo nang mabigla siya sa reaction ni Junmyeon. Mukhang natakot siya. Junmyeon though is just staring at Kyungsoo. "I...got carried away. I'm...really sorry. Oh my god."  
  
Kinuha ni Kyungsoo yung mga shirts na sinukat niya. Mabilis. It looks like aalis na siya ng fitting room. Oh noes!  
  
Pero Junmyeon suddenly closes the door and he locks it. Kyungsoo yelps. Then sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari. Nakita ko nalang Junmyeon's hands are cupping Kyungsoo's face. And then this time it's his turn.  
  
He's kissing Kyungsoo naman! Oh my god. I like how he has to close yung fitting room for this ah. Sneaky.  
  
It doesn't last long, too. It's simply Junmyeon returning the favor. This time, gone are the awkward stares after the kiss. Kasi they're smiling at each other na.  
  
"I..." Kyungsoo trails off. Siya naman ngayon ang speechless.  
  
"Uh...so does that mean na..." Junmyeon doesn't finish his question. It's given naman na and Kyungsoo knows na what Junmyeon wants to say. It takes a couple of seconds muna for him to absorb it and then he nods a little too enthusiastically than he should.  
  
"Yes? If...if di...strict parents mo?"  
  
Oh my god I am laughing at this! Although walang tunog kasi wala naman akong bibig. Good thing Junmyeon is there to laugh! I'm just gonna live vicariously through him.  
  
"Nope. They're not."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Uhm, so...the shirt? D-do you think it's perfect?" Tanong ni Junmyeon. Nice naman maka-segue.  
  
Kyungsoo just nods, sucking on his lower lip as he tries to hide...his kilig? And embarrassment? Kaloka. He looks at me—his reflection—then he heaves a sigh. Okay na siya.  
  
"Junmyeon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uhm...I'm gonna change my shirt na kasi."  
  
"Oh!" Biglang natawa si Junmyeon then he unlocks the door and leaves the room. "I'll...just stay here. And wait."  
  
"Th-thank you."  
  
And so Kyungsoo begins changing his shirt na. He straightens his shirt, a simple tee with blue and white stripes and smiles. Then he goes out. Aww. He's going na!  
  
"You okay na?" I hear Junmyeon ask from beyond the door. Too bad I can't see it.  
  
"Yup. Let's go?"  
  
I hear their footsteps palayo sa akin. Oh my. What a pleasure to see this really aggressive kind of confession ah? I enjoyed it. Well, if they go beyond kissing naman in my fitting room I don't think I would actually mind you know? Wag lang sila pahuli sa guard.


End file.
